The Undying Love
by Evethechocolatelover
Summary: What will you do for the sake of love? What if someone precious to you was taken away from you? Kazuya Shibuya, the head of the Shibuya Psychic Research struggles to find an answer considering the risk that may take his life. Despite of the circumstances, he will be able to save his members especially Mai Taniyama, the one and only girl he'll die for.
1. Chapter 1 Partners

_**The Undying Love: Chapter one**_

February 4

Ever since the last case was solve, things got a little strange. Lately, there weren't any odd thing happen, it's a disclosure. Usually people runs off to the SPR headquarters for help and plead but these days the office is as quiet as a cemetery.

They obviously needed a rest especially mai, who was involved to all sorts of serious situations although today, nothing necessary, merely a normal day.

Even though there weren't any weird cases issued to Kazuya Shibuya, he still reads books referring to paranormal activities that you never expect someone his age would be so brave to read it. Since his parents were specialist in supernatural events.

"Mai!" Naru raised his voice. The brown haired assistant glanced at him with confusion, after sitting on the chair for like five minutes after getting him tea. What does he want now? Her boss glared at her. "Such madness..." she thought. Very soon, Mai realized what her narcissist boss wants.

"Oh… Ummm…. got it". The teenage girl gazed down the floor. Walking? More like marching in the kitchen for the sixteenth time within an hour was such a pain in the ass. That just couldn't help, her legs felt so numb. She let out a sigh of frustration.

Why Naru did even called up? This is so making her sick. She just sits down, walk and make tea. Lin is typing in his laptop like there's no tomorrow, Naru keeps on reading like she didn't even exist at all. She's such a reliable source in terms of making tea.

Mai shook her head as she prepared the kettle on the stove. She shut her eyes as if some sort of miracle would take place. At least the word hope existed in this world.

"I never thought the kitchen would be this hot". Mai opened her eyes and became conscious after hearing the kettle steaming loud and letting out smoke.

The brunette assistant widened her eyes and hurriedly turned off the stove and carried the kettle to the sink. She tried to dispense the hot water on the sink but it was too hot.

"Ouch!"

Naru suddenly appeared out of nowhere with someone she's not familiar with. "Mai, what is it now?"

Mai frowned and hid her burdened hand behind. "Why does he have to be so rude to me?" The brown haired assistant pouted. "I-I accidentally left it-"

"Forget it, just make me another one"

"Hai!"

"I see". Naru took a paper from Lin then showed it to Saidon Mitchiko. Kazuya tap his fingers on the table, waiting for an answer.

The brown haired man nodded. "Yes, that's the first victim. In fact the serial killer must've known my hometown too well so that's why he was able to possess men easily because he knew them."

Mai went out of the kitchen, holding the tea Naru ordered. Mai smiled the best she can do to make their client comfortable. He took the tea from mai's trembling hand and clasped it to stop moving.

The brunette assistant blushed in humiliation and pushed her boss's hand off hers. Now, he glared at her. She remembered her hand being burned by the boiling hot water of the kettle. "Naru must've noticed it" she thought.

"Yama-chan!"

That caught her attention. "Huh? How did you-"Lin choked after hearing the name Saidon mentioned.

"Don't you remember me silly?"

"Chiko-chan?!" Saidon rise up and hugged Mai tightly. The teenage girl's face reddens in embarrassment hoping Naru wouldn't get jealous but would he be?

Her narcissist boss punched the table enough to form little cracks. That made Mai and Saidon startled. "Mai, call the others. We're leaving today". Shibuya stood up and shot a glower at her.

"Is your boss really that harsh to you?" The brown haired guy whispered to her ear and stared at the brunette assistant with a serious look on his face.

Mai chuckled and grinned. The more they laugh, the more the dark haired boss groan out of jealousy and anger.

February 4

Day 1 (Night)

"Come in please feel free to make yourselves comfortable. I apologize for the inconvenience of the house. I'll make dinner to regain our energy it's a long journey though". Saidon smirked and bowed as the crew entered the dusty old house.

"I'll help!" Mai waved her hand up high as if she wants to be called by the teacher.

"Why not Yama-chan"

As soon as the brown haired guy and the brunette assistant went off to the kitchen. Masako suddenly felt uneasy, she covered her mouth using her long kimono sleeves. Ayako held her arm to the medium's back to balance her.

"Masako, Is there something wrong?" The priestess managed to hold the mediums back tighter. The dark haired teenage girl quivered from the coldness of the atmosphere which is not chilly.

"Ayako let Masako at least feel at ease before she speaks up, I don't think that will help"

"Shut up old man, I know what I'm doing"

"Who're your calling old man?!" They exchanged death glares. The red haired woman got her fist ready as the same as the brown haired man is geared up for shielding.

"There's no need to fight Ayako-san, Takigawa-san. Let's just help Masako-san" The nineteen year old priest made a nervous laugh and hesitantly tried to calm down the two hot-headed adults. The Chinese man flinched and sigh out of irritation from the two Japanese whose quarrelling always from small things.

"The spirits wanted us to get out of here" The medium coughed. "They're pointing out that Mai is in great danger…" She finally fainted. The monk carried Masako to the sofa freezing from what the black haired girl said earlier.

John couldn't help but worry. Takigawa leaned on the wall and grip both of his hands in a big brother figure. "Why is my little sis always get to be targeted of all people"

Naru balled his fist and slam his hand on the table in front of them once more. "I'm sending mai back to the office with you ayako"

The miko gape at their narcissist boss. "What? Naru you know mai, she won't let you do that"

"Say, yama-chan…. I was just wondering if we could go out or something…" Saidon grasp the holder of the pan firm.

"After the case is finish, we could roam around together like the old times" Mai let out a smile. The brown haired guy flushed red on his cheek, now it's his chance to be alone with her.

The brunette assistant grab the plates from the cabinet and positioned it down on the dining table next to the kitchen room and moved back to help Saidon cook.

After all it is mai's hometown and saidon is her best friend. _What_ could go wrong?

The monk and the priest carried the equipments from the van and relocate it at the second floor, in the second living room that serves as their base. The house is quite huge though.

While Ayako who is so-called to be their doctor is taking care of the medium that's still unconscious for the last thirty minutes.

The Chinese omniyoji, on the other hand do nothing but type on his laptop since they came to the old house who said to be the place of the crime scene.

At the same time as their narcissist boss examine the papers submitted to him about the crime that took place in each of the rooms in the left and in the right hallway, which means they're located in the middle of the entire building.

Mai popped abruptly on the door as it screech which disturb the silence and peace of mind that was flowing all over the place.

The red haired woman jumped in shock. Same as the monk and priest who were exhausted and tired that took the rest of the free time to sleep on the sofa across Ayako and Masako but Lin and Naru take no notice of mai instead they continued doing their work.

"Dinner's ready!" The brown haired assistant yelled cheerfully. Takigawa moaned and lift up his hands as well as john who seem to need another heart-attacking-wake-up-alarm. He scrubbed his eyes for a clear view.

"Man, I'm so hungry, besides I could eat a mammal already" Takigawa brushed his hair and stood up clumsily.

"Tell me about it" The miko said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Mai caught her attention to masako who was lying insensible on the sofa next to Ayako who was checking her temperature.

"What happened to masako?" The brunette assistant became anxious and stared the medium, she turn into an oh-so-concerned-sister to her despite the fact that their rivals.

"Masako-san collapsed, she must've sense some of the spirits who were still here Taniyama-san" The blonde man finally spoke up. Then there was awkward silence in the room.

Naru took the initiative break the silence. "Ayako, you stay here with masako and mai you take the food required for the three of you. Takigawa will escort you from going back and fort. I have a bad feeling about this"

"Roger" Mai and the miko said in unison.

While the others were out, Takigawa brush mai's hair randomly. "Bou-san!"

"Didn't you miss your big bro?"

The red haired woman interrupted and frowned at them. "Are you guys missing something?" The monk rubs his hair. "Man, your no fun"

Once the brunette assistant was able to bring their meal and Takigawa has left whistling. The light turned on and off then the ground started to quake. The objects around them started falling and tearing down.

Mai managed to stand up but some transparent shadow pulled her hair downward and cutting her using the wind. Ayako chant as fast as she could do but the more she chants, the more mai scream and get cuts all over her body.

"Did you hear something" the monk stood up, walking left to right corners. "Heard what Takigawa" Naru looked at Lin who somehow felt the same sensation as he did. Silence flowed through out the dining room. Shibuya stood up as well as Lin. "Its coming from the base"

Their narcissist boss nodded at the Chinese man who was about to call his shiki for back up. The three of them ran to the base. Lin whistled and ordered his shiki to slam the door but it couldn't. John, who overheard their conversation over the kitchen, caught his breath as he made up to the base.

"There's a barrier all over the room, I seem to notice it when I got out of the house and looked over the windows. This area is the only thing that hasn't in-built a window instead it resembles to be another room that was intact with the same design's as the others. It is said in the research that each of the room has their own designs".

The monk kicked the door many times but it couldn't open. "Which means mai is the next target. We have to get her out of there!"

"Takigawa-san, we shouldn't just bulged in like that we have to have a plan"

"Naru! How can you be calm at a time like this?! Mai…. Mai is in danger!" Takigawa grip and pulled on Naru's shirt up high. "Are you insane?!"

Naru signaled to halt at Lin who was about to stop the monk from pinning him on the wall. "Takigawa, the spirits would hurt mai more if we interfere and you knew that"

"Shibuya-san is right, we must have it all planned" John hold unto to the monk's shoulder as he slowly remove his grip from their narcissist boss.

The miko discontinued chanting but even though she paused, mai was still being tortured. The brunette assistant tried to resist. "Rin… pyo… to… sha…" She tried to recite the nine cuts but every time she says a single word, the more she puts her life to risk. The spirit was strong and consistent.

The window all of a sudden broke in to pieces but to ayako's vocabulary, there wasn't supposed to be a window in this area of the building. She finally figured out. The priestess recited the strongest chant of her religion in order to destroy the barrier concealing the room.

Naru, Lin, Takigawa and john went in beyond the window before the barrier closes. The priest and the monk begin chanting as well as Lin who tried to defeat the remaining spirits with his shiki who hadn't gotten away. Shibuya searched mai with the two charms he was holding for protection against the spirit

When Saidon opened the door, everything stopped. As if the spirits were frightened of him. The light was on and the things were back at the way it should be but mai still had her bloody severe cuts all over her body.

"Mai!" Saidon and Naru shouted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation

Yo people! I hope all of you like the new character I made… I actually base this love story with my daydreams about my best friend except the killings of course anyway please review! Hope you like it XD

_**The Undying Love: Chapter 2**_

February 5

Day 2 (morning)

The teenage girl struggled and attempt to sit but her body ached so badly. Mai opened her eyes slowly and saw two men sitting beside her, heads down.

"Naru? Chiko-chan?" Both of them stand and stared at each other like world war three will begin any minute now. Saidon smiled at mai while Naru is in his old cold narcissist self but him? Sitting beside her in a bed? That is rare and un-Naru like.

"How are you feeling Yama-chan? Is there anything you need?" The brown haired young man made the first gesture towards mai. He touched the teenage girls hand and took hold of it.

Shibuya circled his fist and winced at Saidon from the back. He controlled himself to get a hold of his grip. Takigawa entered the room giggling from what he saw at the moment when he peeked at the door as soon as mai woke up.

"So, how are you doin' sis with these cute young men around ya' " The teenage girl felt embarrass from what her bou-san said. She changed the topic to get away from being teased in front of them.

"Where exactly am I?"

"Hospital" Naru and Saidon said in unison. Her narcissist boss couldn't look at her directly and can't take it seeing her brutal cuts on her limbs and some in her face. "You will stay here until the case is finish"

"but-"

"No" Shibuya went outside of the hospital room banging the door. The brown haired teenage boy sat beside mai. "I'll be right beside you Yama-chan once you feel better" Saidon grinned.

Naru entered the base making loud foot steps that astonished the priestess and the priest including the medium who seem to just wake up before their superior went in. Even though that startled all of them, Lin ignored the scary-opening-door scene of his boss.

"How's Taniyama-san?" John heaved a sigh bearing in mind the expression Naru showed and how he reacted. As well as Ayako and masako who looked fret and scared considering the movement from their eyes.

"Mai's awake, she barely needed a little rest but anyway Saidon is with her so we don't have to worry that _much_ right Naru…" the monk at the back of their black haired boss smirk seeing Naru so jealous about it and wanting to be in saidon's position was an evidence of him being in love with her in contrast he can't simply leave their remaining SPR crew hanging around not knowing what to do.

Shibuya sat on his chair, tapping each of his fingers on the table. "Ayako make sure you're with masako at all times, Takigawa and john both of you will check the temperatures in every room of this house while I and Lin will monitor and observe you from the screen to see if the spirits will act in response but do not perform exorcism unless I told you to do so. Do all of you understand?"

"Roger" everyone said in unison.

"It's a quiet morning isn't it yama-chan" Mai glanced at the open window which she requested Saidon to unlock it for her. Afterward he helped her sit although it hurts.

"It sure is"

"Is there anything else you want?" He touched her hand unexpectedly. The brunette assistant shook her head slowly and gets rid of his hand.

"I-I want to know how long was I in the hospital" the brown haired teenage boy momentary look at the clock and exhaled noisily.

"Just a few hours before the incident though"

She gazed down at her body and stared at it for long. "I'm so sorry for being reckless, this happens to me all the time…"

"It's not your fault yama-chan, those spirits are definitely awful."

"When can I go out-"A doctor suddenly opened the door, studying the chart of mai's internal and external body damage.

"Miss Mai Taniyama, your lucky you've been immediately confine here or else these cuts in your body would've swollen or worse be infectious. Your verification status appears you have severe slashes and nearly have threatened your life. At any rate, can you tell me the cause of the cuts, to conclude the medicines you need after you are discharge?"

"I…" She couldn't think of an excuse that could somehow make sense. "Think. Come on mai think…"

"She accidentally pushed the knife on the counter and slide because our kitchen is a bit slippery. I've been warning her about it however accidents cannot be prevented right doc" He beamed.

"You're right about that, in any case you'll stay here around two days or more to survey the possible and most likely to happen in your cuts. Honestly, to tell the truth I'm not sure if the injured tissues will heal completely or will leave some scars but I'm certain you'll be fine and don't worry about your organs or any vital signs, it wasn't involve and mai…"

"Hai"

"Don't always stretch or move lively to avoid your wounds to open and only eat edible food that doesn't acquire preservatives. Taking into account of your burdened hand, you should've engaged ice on it anyway teenagers are teenagers"

"Thanks doc" Saidon formally bowed as the doctor went out. "Listened to the description? And is your hand about being careless in bestowing the hot water back in the office"

"Don't be bothered about my hand it's nothing really and I hardly understand it but anyway what's with that large plastic sitting there so lonely?" the brown haired teenage guy laughed and carried it from the table.

"What else would it be? It's our "memories" in case you're a bit bored in here"

Naru held the phone at his ear "did you feel anything unusual Takigawa?"

"Nothing, everything here is in its normal spot" the black haired teenage boy slams his hand on the desk rigid. "I suggest both of you go back in the base, there's no point of continuing this case"

Ayako stood up stomping the floor thunderous. "Naru what has gotten into you? You don't give up things easily. Is this about mai getting hurt? If she's here, she'll even force you to resume this case even if she's in that condition…" The miko shook her head and went back to masako who's being pale and weak all over again.

"I sense something… It's in the fourth room ahead of the right hallway." Masako covered her mouth and stared at their narcissist boss. "She's similar to mai".

"Damn it" Shibuya stood up and scattered the _believed_ murderers and the victims report papers on the counter and investigate it once more. "Takigawa and john, make sure both of you are prepared to execute exorcism. Ayako, you protect masako if anything happens and Lin call the spirit"

The Chinese omniyoji shook his head for disapproval. "Who will defend you Naru? I can't afford to leave you unguarded and harmed. What will the professors say if something happens to you?"

Naru took a deep breath. "I won't let my guard down, so do all of you"

"Roger that" everyone said in unison. The medium and the priestess position themselves on the far corner near the monitors as well as the monk and the priest who was behind the Chinese man, arranging the things on the table in front of him. The black haired teenage boss of theirs crossed his arms and stand beside Lin.

When Takigawa was able to off the lights, their narcissist boss nodded. "Lin, start" He begun. The room aura felt cold, a mist swift in front of them it became thicker and thicker. A strong wind suddenly past and made the sight lucid. Masako grasp to Ayako's clothes up tight. A black translucent body figure of a teenage girl displayed.

"Were you the one responsible for the incident last night?" Naru frowned as he watches the girl shook her head. He stared at the young girl even more closely and recognizes her face instantly from the description and details about the fatalities. "Are you Maria Takatsuki?" This time she seems like crying in the wind. The girl nodded slowly.

"Naru we're running out of time" Lin said wearily.

"I have to gain something out of this" He thought. "Masako, I need you to let yourself posses for a few minutes"

"Naru!?" Ayako stopped masako from going forward.

"I have no choice"

The medium sat across the Chinese man. She suddenly collapsed. It was quiet in a few minutes until she got up and sits in a mannerly way. "I only have a short time before my spirit fades"

"Let's get straight to the point, who is to blame of all the killings in this house? I'm certain it's no mere human who've done this instead this person frames the innocent men in this town" All of them aside from Naru and Maria gasp in shock from what they heard.

"You're correct. It is no spirit who has done this. This is a game I must say" She coughed in a princess way. "I use to go out with this guy name Kagari Mitsu. He's so sweet and humble. We never fought nor have anything to argue. But there was this girl she was fond of, it's about his childhood best friend who he loved and cared for. I didn't get jealous about it because I know I have no reasons to be angry at him. One day he called me to pass by this old house for exploration. I thought it was a surprise date that he usually do. He escorts me into the first room on this floor. The last words he told me before he killed me were _I love you polka dots_, after that he stabbed me and left me bleed to death. The strange thing is that he never called me polka dots before"

"According to the investigation reports, this janitor was accused for killing you"

"Truly that man tried to rescue me after hearing the screams I made. Sooner than I died I saw Kagari hit the man using a baseball bat which occurred to make him fall and lose consciousness"

"Can you describe Kagari?"

"I-"A great wind speed surpass through them. "I'm running out of time, you'll find the answer once you found the diary-"The fire flaming on the candle was gone, the room was full of darkness and an atmosphere of hatred.

"They seek revenge" Takigawa turned on the lights and sigh. "No wonder why these things happen, they want justice"

"Which means the reason why they hurt mai because she's the next target, they're warning us" Ayako tapped Naru's shoulder. "I think we have to leave this case to the cops, it's not in our position to whether judge the unknown culprit"

"Ayako-san is right, its kind of complicated but we have to trust this case to the police" John who was about to stumble got into his feet. "We have no rights to solve this case Naru-"

"Do you think they're going to listen to us?" then there was silence in the whole room. "We're going to start over"

He took the blueprint of the house and studied it once again.

"I wanna go out of here! This hospital is so lame!" Mai exclaimed as she acted out one of pictures Saidon showed her in their past memoirs.

"You even made the nurse alarmed" they both boasted laughter. "I wonder how Shibuya-chan and the others were doing. What do you think yama-chan?"

"Oh… I completely forgot about them. I need to recover quickly, I shouldn't waste my time sleeping here without helping them" the brunette assistant forced her body to stand and walk, the wires inserted to her body is removed.

"Polka, don't push it too hard" he assisted mai to sit and relax for a moment. "Your getting yourself to jeopardy, please just once think of yourself and not them. Think about us…"

"Alright, promise me you'll never leave my side okay"

"Until death to us part" Saidon embraced her strongly.

The red haired woman glanced around in the second room as well as Takigawa in the third room and the priest in the fourth room. The black haired boss gazed at the blueprint, eager to find bizarre clues. Lin is in his usual thing…Typing on his laptop while masako is sensing spirits that might be around.

The monk banged the door to open.

"Is there anything you find necessary?" Naru let down the blueprint and crossed his arms.

"I remembered something that can help. It's not about the rooms. When you were about to look for mai, Saidon was able to open the door. After that, the barricade was broken. Isn't it suspicious if you think about it Naru? I bet Saidon has to do with this that's why he called you. He's up to something crazy"

"Your probably right Takigawa but we have to get into the bottom of this as fast as we can. This is no any other case we have"

"If Saidon was able to open it, do you think he has something to do with the spirits?"

"I've been thinking about that"

"I mean why does he have to be concern about the victims? He even doesn't live here"

"There's a reason behind that Takigawa, we have to play his game"

"But-"

"No, things will be doubtful to him."

"What about Mai" the medium glanced at their boss. "What if he hurts her?"

"He won't" Naru gazed at the blueprint. "It's impossible because… he loves her"


	3. Chapter 3 Evidence?

Hi! Sorry for the late update about my second chapter… anyways, Naru's going to have a rival XD Let's see what this chapter will be focusing on next. :D Watch out for the intriguing world of love I admit to be having difficulties about making thrilling scenes but with the help of my cousins visualizing about it. I'll be able to survive LOL. Message me if there's anything that I should edit or add.

_**The Undying Love: Chapter 3**_

February 5

Day 2 (Night)

Takigawa frown and looked at the clock. "Man. How did I was assigned in here in the first place?"

The priest who's been carrying a large pile of ingredients chuckled. "You made Ayako-san mad"

He shook his head and growled. "I don't care if that pisses her off. I'm no damn good in cooking, this makes me sick! She's a woman. She should be doing this not me I'm a total hundred percent man you know!"

John cautiously calms the monk from exploding to make a tantrum. The miko who've heard him shouting in the kitchen kicked the door and stared at him with fierce eyes. "Are you complaining?!"

John and the brown haired man looked at each other. Takigawa hesitantly bowed on the red haired woman. The blonde man couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Can you repeat those words you screamed earlier" Ayako put both of her hands on her hips and flared like a volcano that's about to blast it's magma. The monk who's been bowing many times on the floor stops and drops on his legs. "Please forgive me, please forgive me"

Masako went in the kitchen covering her mouth with her kimono to avoid from someone seeing her yawn. She's been unswerving regards in reviewing the information and the articles concerning the backgrounds of each teenage girl who assumed to be murdered without any reasonable statement from the framed culprits. "I found something"

The omniyoji man is still on his typical routine, typing on his laptop. Naru is groaning and couldn't taste mai's tea, even if he ordered it to someone. It will be a waste, only her tea can cheer him up for the least.

Ayako banged the door in the base and dragged the poor monk by the ear. The priest who's been worrying about the brown haired male attempted to cool off the miko. The medium behind them who's all straight face still staring at the diary she's been holding since she found it.

The narcissist boss glared at them hoping they get him food or something edible to eat. "Masako discovered important evidence that could help the case" the red haired female release Takigawa who's whining.

"I told you that the spirits are somehow similar to mai's character" The medium gave the dusty diary to naru. "I think it's related to Saidon" She blushed out of envy. He's been thinking about his brunette assistant all along and couldn't concentrate.

The blonde man gaze his sight on the diary "Maria-san mentioned about a diary right?"

The black haired boss took the diary from masako. "Where did you found it masako?" She pointed on the glass furniture at the corner, it has dots designs all over it and inside, there are different kinds of glass structures. She went closer and unlocks the seal. She pushes it slightly and there's a hidden box on the left side.

"Maria said the Kagari guy never called her polka dots, in the history of this house. It was once renovated by this young man name asuka Kim. He made it bit modern and added furniture's in the house including this but he never lived here. I think Kagari and asuka is one person."

Naru nodded and unchain the diary. "Saidon, Kagari and Asuka… what other names does he have?" he thought.

He sat on his desk and read it.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is December twenty-fourth. I'm guessing what my handsome __**Saidon **__will give me this Christmas Eve. I'm super duper excited. I wish he won't think about Mai Taniyama, his childhood best friend. Such a nuisance, that girl is always our topic ever since we became friends. _

_Well anyway I'm planning to treat my dear Saidon a teddy bear like the one that girl gave him but mine is more special because it consists of love and care. If she names it __**Kagari**__, I'll name mine tender. _

_About the pet dog she gave to my sweet heart. She named it __**asuka**__, I'll name mine flower. _

_Oh right about the flowers they planted she named it __**tootsie**__ which is so lame. I'll name mine even cooler its lovey dovey. _

_I almost forgot, in relation to the handkerchief she gave to Saidon… what was that… I think its __**Ella**__ because there's a symbol of an elephant on it and gave it to him before she left town. _

_I can't believe I remembered all these nonsense! _

_Ooooh I imagined the first time I met him, he's all sore down in the snow. I approached and comfort him rather than his stupid bestie who's gone out and never communicated with him. _

_He deserves me more than her even though we're just known to be friends. At heart I love him so much._

_Oh wait, they firstly met each other by chance well anyway ours is destiny. Mai fell after she tried to move by the __**skates **__she's wearing. Stupid girl, no wonder she has no friends back then. _

_Saidon is such a gentleman, he's kind and a very nice person. Any girl can fall in love with him in an instant._

_I was thinking about the future we're having. I'm planning to be the best wife in the world unlike mai. He just likes her out of pity. He called her out as polka dots because she's wearing a coat that has dots design when he helped her out. _

_Jeez that is certainly out of fashion, I bet her brown hair doesn't fit her ugly face and everything. Even those gorgeous brown eyes my sweet heart describe we're I think monsters eyes. She's Dazzling and beautiful? I'm so not in her level. Why does he like her instead of me?_

_If I just met him earlier that year, he shouldn't miss her because she never showed or even called. She's no friend but a user. She crushed my poor saidon's heart into pieces! _

_How dare she drown him in the sea of loneliness? And yank him in the wall of darkness? I'm such a drama queen. I think I should sign up in theater club._

_I will make sure he'll realize the reality that she won't come back to him, just how rock-hearted is he to other girls and pure hearted to that evil woman._

_I saved him in the midst of him committing suicide and this is how he's going to repay me, a relationship of a friend is the only feeling I'm gonna get from him? _

_I won't accept it. _

_This Christmas, I'll do everything to make him love me more than mai. I just couldn't stand it seeing him so upset to a person not at all cared or loved him. _

_He said they had fun memories both of them cherished every moment of their childhood days but it's not fair. I'm against his opinion. In no way will I encourage him to find her._

_He just couldn't deny the fact that she's never coming back ever again! That she's gone forever! I don't want to get his hopes up and he'll be so broken hearted because of it. _

_I'll avenge her for him until death. _

_~ Sissy coria_

"Awesome!" Saidon and Mai shouted in unison as the doctor bid them good bye.

"I could go out of the hospital!" She yelled louder. Her wounds heal drastically fast for a day which is great news. "Hey, what about the bills I have to pay in the hospital?"

"Don't worry yama-chan, Naru-chan already deal with it. You're paid for two days so we have to refund the money for tomorrow"

"Are we going to the house tonight?"

"Sure, if you would like to" the teenage guy packed her clothes in the bag since Takigawa brought it all messed up. He managed to fix it for her.

Mai sigh. "I-I'm sorry"

He glanced at her baffled. "For what"

"For leaving you without a message… I was scared that you had bad feelings so I didn't bother to go back because you're going to be infuriated if you see me again…" She cried heavily.

Saidon cuddle her by his strong arms and kiss her by the forehead. "I never did feel any anger towards you because I know you'll come back"

"What's with that girl's diary your reading? Come on, share it, share it" the monk protested like an eight-year-old kid who wants candy so badly.

Naru grunt and bash the diary on his desk. Speaking of the diary which made naru annoyed about how the girl described mai. "Lin, search for the name sissy coria"

"Don't ignore me" Takigawa exclaimed.

Saidon shove the door broad using his foot as he supported mai to walk inside. Ayako looked puzzled and so as the others. "Yama-chan was able to recover easily although the doctor warned us to still put the bandages around her"

The red haired woman and the monk greeted a welcoming warm squeeze to the brunette assistant who's being sandwich by the two adults, imagining them as her parents are perfect match. She locked her eyes at naru who look worried and anxious. "Oh and we bought ramen and bento for dinner"

"Welcome back Taniyama-san" the priest beam with a relief expression as well as the medium who hid her smirk feeling respite catching a glimpse of mai safe and sound.

Their narcissist boss gradually went on his feet and embraced her tense as if he won't let her go. He whispered in a warm sweet soft tone "Don't you dare make me panic again"

Her cheeks went red and her body felt as humid as it fell on his. She wanted to let go because everyone was watching them and still he insisted to hold her in his arms. He released her in a few moments and let his smooth lips reach her forehead. That was the second time she's been kissed.

February 6

Day 3 (morning)

"She committed suicide and left a note saying _there is no room for you_" The Chinese man gave the paper to naru who's been sitting on his chair for hours.

Takigawa barged in with john who's in the mood to be explaining why the monk is going nuts. "Naru, I can't allow you to do it this time. I can't permit you to let Saidon and mai alone together!"

"Is there a choice?"

"There are plenty of choices to choose naru!"

"Like what?"

"I…-"

"There's nothing I can do Takigawa, if I assigned mai in Ayako's care. He'll have a hint that we know something about him."

"What about the diary? You haven't mention anything about it"

"It's nothing"

The priestess entered the room carrying a tray of food for all of them including masako who's holding the drinks. "None for you Takigawa" the red haired woman glared at him furiously.

"Why?!"

"You didn't cook last night"

"but-"

"Get your own food in the kitchen, mai and Saidon is in there"

The narcissist boss flinched and secured his eyes at the diary as the monk went off mocking. "This is no game, its war. We have to gamble mai for a short time"

"Naru-"Ayako stood after distributing the food.

"Trust me. It's for the best"

"Are you leaving mai behind?"

"No, I'll make sure mai won't get hurt by the spirits"

"But how can you be sure about that naru?"

"There's already an example, Saidon opened the door easily because mai's the reason why they died. There having revenge and their objective is to kill mai"

"What about Maria?"

"She notified us, there's a strong spirit that has been holding her back. Saidon murdered not just one but numerous teenage girls with the same character as mai."

"Saidon's the culprit?!"

"There are many explanations to do but now you stick to masako, Takigawa and john will be partners and I with Lin"

The blonde man searched for the monk everywhere but couldn't find him. It shouldn't be that long in getting the food in the kitchen. The priest saw takigawa's phone on the floor opened and destroyed. He ran to the base.

"Takigawa-san is missing"

What's up? I was thinking if I'll be continuing this or not but anyway TAKIGAWA'S GONE MISSING?! Watch out for the next chapter so stay tuned. I hope you people would like it. This is a bit short compared to the previous chapters I made so please review. XD and thanks to my beautiful cousin who's supportive. Please message me if there's anything you don't like THANKS


	4. Chapter 4 The struggle

_**The Undying Love: Chapter 4**_

Naru went to his feet and stole the phone from the blonde's hand. "Where's Saidon?"

"He told me he'd go out to buy the ingredients for tomorrow"

"Did he told you where in particular"

"Unfortunately, no"

The miko stood up stomping her feet like she's been training in the army of the psycho warriors academy. "You mean Saidon kidnapped him? But how can you be sure that man was kidnap?"

John locks his eyes on the phone that their black haired boss was holding. "I roamed around the house but there's no sign of him anywhere"

"What about mai?" masako stood up gripping her drink out of anxiousness and hoping that nothing happened to mai these past few hours after mitchiko and her arrived in the house.

–

Mai never thought of the day she would dump naru for Saidon. Since naru is JUST her BOSS and Saidon is her best friend. What's the point of being a good crew member if you're going to lose your friend?

It's eventually only a matter of time before you lose someone. Choosing someone to stay or leave behind, someone to cherish or forget, someone to love or regret.

It's a hard decision because both of them are the people that mai never wanted to let go. There would always be a time that she had to choose. It would hurt her the most if she'd ditch naru but she can't give up Saidon either. It's the same as the death of her parents, the day she never expected to be the one leaving now.

Mai woke up stretching her arms in the air as if she's an athlete ready to compete. It took her a while before she noticed she's alone in the room.

Isn't that so sarcastic? They all knew that it's risky to just leave her around because she's the favorite target of every "creature" she encounters. The brunette stood up scratching her head and almost crawled down towards the bathroom door.

Suddenly someone gradually opened the door. She scrambled and hid behind a chair which really is a help. The whole thing totally covered up her thin body.

Saidon took a step forward and looked around. He laughed and saw mai's trembling hand clasping the side of the chair. "Polka, don't be such a scaredy cat. It's me chiko-chan"

What was the reason again why she had to choose? That was weird. The last time she had to decide on something really serious was when she took her last exam for her first year in high school but that's actually a whole different story compare to this kind of situation.

This must be one of her hallucinations and illusions of something. Right! Sometimes her dreams are useful in this case but why them? Of all the mysterious culprits and victims why them? Maybe it was a normal dream after all yet almost all of her dreams or would it be ALL of her dreams have a meaning.

"Hey! I wasn't scared!"

"Stop exclaiming, I know your terrified coz every morning is your hello to scare death moment"

"No its not... Anyway why did all of you left? I mean isn't it dangerous to just leave me here alone because you know... I might be targeted or something"

Saidon sighed and looked down. "Takigawa-san is gone missing mai, we thought that maybe you were just a bait to scare us all off and from that we'd protect you rather than thinking for our own sake but that "pattern" will still end up to you"

"Takigawa... what do you mean there's a pattern? Why would it end up on me? What happened when I was asleep?" Mai dropped to her knees and sob so hard that she wanted to scream and blame herself because she's the reason why everyone gets their life to risk. She covered her eyes and started crying. "It's my entire fault, if I wasn't that reckless..."

Saidon embraced her and kissed her on her forehead. He cupped his hand around her face and stared at her for a while "yama-chan, please don't make it hard for me to seek joy for your sake, I'd do everything to make you happy and I'll do whatever it takes just to wipe everyone out. I'll always be right beside you until the end..."

Mitchiko slowly moved his face near mai's, their lips was so close to kissing, departing to touch. The brunette assistant was so vulnerable at that time and she couldn't think properly nor did she know what was happening.

Unexpectedly, someone slam the door and grabbed Saidon by his collar and threw him down like a toy, so light and feeble. It startled mai. She tried to get up and rubbed her eyes for a clear view. To her surprise, naru was punching her best friend at the face.

Her narcissistic boss didn't stop pulling him back and forth to smash him on the wall and down the floor. The miko shouted at the black haired boy and commanded him to halt. He didn't.

Everyone tried to wrestle him including mai backward to resist him from creating more wounds on saidon's body but it wasn't match to Naru's strength at all. It doesn't make sense.

Why did naru barged in without asking for permission before entering? Why was he angry at Saidon? Why did he knew they were about to kiss?

The brunette assistant shouted to stop naru from hurting Saidon. "Naru! Stop!" He stopped. That was amusing, he didn't follow the priestess order but he followed his assistant's.

"Maybe this time, you know where you'd place your ass next time you try to mess up with her and …one thing, she's mine" he kicked him again and went out of the room.

"Don't be so sure mister perfect, I'll win!" Saidon shouted back but naru went on grudging and making thunderous foot steps.

Ayako ran for the first aid kit while john placed a pillow on the brown haired boy's head and gathered a hot and cold water compress.

Mai felt her tears dropping intensely that she never expects she would feel this way towards him and didn't know what to say. She wanted to stay strong for both of the man she loved but this?

This isn't right. Something is strange going between them. Would she choose or let this incident come to past yet she pledged and promised Saidon that whoever hurts him shall never accept the forgiveness for whoever acts against them. Naru... what's wrong with you... What has gotten into you… why do you have to do this... is there something I don't know... she didn't want to doubt Naru's behavior as a guy but this is too much. He would always wince at Saidon and threat him. Naru... Saidon... she started to feel dizzy and fainted.

Naru couldn't settle himself from walking right to left corners of mai's room. He was sweating and his face turned red. Saidon on the other hand was calm as much as possible and he didn't want to cause trouble anymore for the sake of mai. Masako sat on the bed next to where the brunette assistant has been laid.

The priest opened the door and let Ayako go in sobbing. She gave the first aid kit to the brown haired boy and sat on the chair covering her face.

"Thank you Ayako-chan" he focused his eyes on the miko for a moment with a sad expression then on the brunette assistant "You certainly miss Takigawa-chan don't you? It must be called true love" he touched mai's hand and stared at her face. "No matter how far someone you love had gone, they would always come back to you and others won't make a way on destroying it..."

"Where do you think he'd gone to now asshole?" Naru shot a glower at him, this time Saidon stood up but not in a manner to fight but to avoid making one.

"Shibuya, you and I know what mai has been through her life and I want us to be friends so it wouldn't be hard for her to accept the current situation so please, I beg of you. Don't make it reach to the point wherein both of us have to fight."

Their narcissistic boss grunted and ignored mitchiko. Lin pushed the door slightly that actually caught his attention, the Chinese omniyoji signaled him to come closer and pretend he's just going to get some drinks or make some lame excuse.

"I'll be going outside for fresh air, when I come back I want you John to be in the base prepared while both of you Ayako and masako will rest here"

"But-"

"What I said is final, I don't want you girls to be exhausted and most importantly I don't want to lose any of my members anymore"

The miko finally wiped her teary eyes and realized what Naru's message after all. He wanted her and the medium to guard Saidon while john will manage to protect the files against the brown haired boy. Lastly, Lin and their superior will investigate secretly.

All of them excluding their "new badass boss" wanted to say "roger" but for the sake of the secrecy of this plan, they should be careful. No matter what happens, they shouldn't spill the beans for the least especially when the culprit is with them.

"Lin, what is it now?" The Chinese omniyoji took hold of a CD and gave it to him. "Where did you found this?"

"I read the diary, consider the fact that sissy fell in love with Saidon and that she committed suicide. I don't think she really committed suicide so I analyzed the diary once more and figured out that Saidon for the letter S, Kagari for K, asuka for A, tootsie for T, Ella for E and skates for S. It eventually ended up to form a word SKATES. The weird thing is, why did Saidon hid the diary? I went to the basement and found two pairs of skates then I saw this tape. I haven't watched though. Also the coat that mai wore and the season they were in that time which is winter, if we could combine these evidences we could find Takigawa and make it out of here alive"

"You're telling me that this CD can somehow save our life?"

"Not only that, it can also solve this case"

As soon as the Chinese man was able to insert the CD in the DVD player. The narcissistic boss felt a strange aura around the house, its letting out a sensation he never felt before. Though naru didn't mind, it affected Lin. He fell down for a moment and stood up again touching his head.

"Are you alright Lin?"

"Got a little dizzy, I should put a barrier around this room"

"Do that later, we have to know what's in the CD first"

The Chinese omniyoji heaved a sighed and played the DVD player. At first it showed kids playing around a garden, naru recognized the other kid as mai because it obviously has her features, brown hair, brown eyes and... A dazzling body, that's how he describes mai and the other one, is supposedly Saidon. They were laughing and chasing each other around. Then it was cut, after a moment later it showed a young girl and it certainly is mai, she was in her school uniform then it was cut once again and this time it showed how he killed his victims. Others were stab, hit and pushed on a cliff.

The brunette assistant blinked many times until she was in consciousness. Ayako laid her hand unto mai's forehead and beamed for relief.

""How are you feeling yama-chan?"

"Do you mean are you ready to go out, escape and kill?" Masako glared at Saidon and rolled her eyes.

The red haired woman widened her eyes and hurriedly thought of a polite explanation. "Masako watch your words! You're just jealous of Saidon because you couldn't play with mai anymore. Oh I'm really sorry Saidon about masako's behavior, she's sometimes childish and impolite whenever she meets someone new to her" She smiled the best she can do so mitchiko won't notice the covering they have done.

"I'm alright, its nothing. Where are the others by the way" The brunette assistant tried to sit up and almost lost her balance.

"John is cleaning the base while lin and naru was eating well anyway me and masako is going to rest here with you unless you're ready to get up"

The brown haired boy stood up and flashed a smirk to mai. That made masako and Ayako chill that had gone into their nerves. His eyes were hungry like he's going to eat mai or do _something_ to her.

"I'm just going to go to the restroom for a while" He got into his feet and walked ahead with a smile on his face which was creepy and terrifying to watch.

As John saw him going out of the room, he followed him from behind and carefully not to get caught. They ended up outside the house. He saw him go to the lake which was just beside the house. The blonde walked slowly and lost him in sight.

He quivered and step backward and thought "maybe he saw me, I have to tell the others" and before he could even run back to the house, someone captures him using a sack. He resists and did what he can but he was all of a sudden hit by a bat on his head and collapse.

"He was technically stalking mai and since he murdered numerous of teenage girls, it was just a cover that there are paranormal activities that were occurring all over the place. He never expected that the girls spirits would avenge and they would never be in peace unless he would pay from his mistakes but I think sissy must be the spirit that were holding them back. Naru we're not dealing with just a normal spirit, we're dealing with a spirit who hardly is a monster"

"I will still continue this case even though we do not have the privilege to solve this" He turned his back from the Chinese man so he could return to mai's room and when he was near to touching the door knob Lin coughed to get his attention.

"Is this about mai, naru? Do you really want to play his game even though you know the risk? Naru this isn't you."

The black haired boy sighed and got out of the room but as he went out, he saw with his two eyes. Saidon was about to enter smirking like he'd done something good.

He ran to the room and looked around. He pulled unto his shirt with fierce eyes. "Where's john?! Where did you hid him?!"

–

Naru! How sweet of you hahaha OMG I love this part LOL. □□□□


End file.
